1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic tee-up device and method for use by golfers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is enjoyed by people of all different ages and physical abilities. As with all sports, golf improves with practice. One form of practice is to hit a large number of balls from a relatively fixed tee, for example at a driving range.
Unfortunately, many golfers find the driving range experience to be less than satisfactory. The process of bending over repeatedly to place golf balls on a tee can be tiresome, and for older or disabled golfers, even painful.
Automatic tee-up devices are known in the art. However, these devices tend to be complicated pieces of machinery that use various springs, pistons, motors and electrical control devices in their operation. As a result, they tend to be expensive and to require significant technical maintenance. Automatic tee-up devices of this type are therefore fairly rare. They are primarily restricted to high-end driving ranges and wealthy individuals who can afford the expense and maintenance required to keep them running.
Some simpler mechanical automatic tee-up devices do exist. However, these devices tend to attempt to balance a ball on a fixed tee. If the device is not lined up exactly with the tee, the ball tends to fall off the tee.
Furthermore, many of the known automatic tee-up devices use pipes or tubes to store and/or to transport golf balls. Unfortunately, golf balls can get jammed in these pipes or tubes, especially if the pipes or tubes become fouled with dirt or otherwise obstructed by foreign objects.